memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fire and the Rose
| miniseries = Crucible | minino = 2 | author=David R. George III| published=Paperback - December 2006| pages=384| ISBN=ISBN 0743491696 |}} Introduction (blurb) IN A SINGLE MOMENT...the lives of three men will be forever changed. In that split second, defined paradoxically by both salvation and loss, they will destroy the world and then restore it. Much has come before , and much more would come after, but nothing would color their lives more than that one, isolated incident on the edge of forever.'' IN A SINGLE MOMENT...Spock, displaced in time, watches his closest friend heed his advice by allowing the love of his life to die in a tragic accident, thereby preserving Earth's history. Returning to the present , however, Spock confronts other such crises, and chooses instead to willfully alter the past. Challenged by the thorny demands of his logic, he will have to find a way to face his conflicting decisions.'' IN A SINGLE MOMENT...that stays with Spock, he preserved the time line at the cost of Jim Kirk's happiness. Now, the death of that friend will cause Spock to reexamine the fundamental choices he has made for his own life. Unwilling to accept his feelings of loss and regret, he will seek what has previously eluded him: complete mastery of his emotions. But while his quest for perfect geometry of total logic will move him beyond his remorse, another loss will bring him full circle to once more face the fire he has never embraced.'' Summary References Characters :Daniel Alden • Paul Bates • Clifford Brent • Pavel Chekov • Mike Cleary • Dennehy • Dubinski • Fields • David Galloway • Amanda Grayson • Bill Hadley • Lanitow Irizal • Edith Keeler • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Ryan Leslie • Tel Venatil Liss • Leonard McCoy • Tel Renavir Morat • Mark Piper • Ra-ghoratreii • Rinsit • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Carissa Siddon • Doran Slocumb • Barbara Smith • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Takayama • Tamboline • Telsk • Thelin • Alexandra Tremontaine • T'Vora • Nyota Uhura • Vektan • Azetbur • Elizabeth Dehner • Mahatma Gandhi • Gorkon • Mattea Hahn • Leila Kalomi • Lee Kelso • Gary Mitchell • Helen Noel • Christopher Pike • Sarek • T'sai • M'Umbha Uhura • Lura bn Zel Starships and vehicles :airpod • ( ) • • Darwin (shuttlecraft) • • • • ( ) • • • • Locations :Akrelt Canyon • Akrelt Refuge • Alandros Caves • • Altair VI • Ankanner • Antares Fleet Yards • Antares system • Aquarius Formation • Crystalline Trench • Delta Vega • Earth • Eglantine • Epsilon Canaris • Epsilon Canaris III • Federation Embassy • Khitomer • Lingasha • Marcos XII • Nelestra • New Dakar • New York Public Library • Norpin V • Norpin colony • Notes on the Water • Ophiucus III • Orelte • Pandro • Pil Stornom • Plain of Lost Antiquities • Pointed Peaks • Praxis • Qo'noS • Riakin Sanctuary • Rigel II • Rigel IV • Starbase 20 • Stockholm • Stygian III • Sweden • T'Lona Sanctuary • • Vellurius • Vel'Sor • Voroth Sea • Races and cultures :Alonis • Altair VI native • Antosian • Frunalian • Human • Klingon • Otevrel • Pandrilite • Rigelian Chelonoid • Romulan • Scalosian • Vulcan Humpback whale • Koltaari States and organizations :Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs • Diplomatic Institute • Federation Council • Federation Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Ristoche Foundation for Scientific Research • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Operations • United Federation of Planets • University of Alpha Centauri Science and technology :alien • analgesic • atmosphere • bioluminescence • butterfly effect • Cetacean Probe • cloud • communicator • cordrazine • data slate • earpiece • electron • energy • fallout • force field • gas giant • hourglass • hypospray • intercom • ion • lava flow • light • liquid • lithium • lithium-cracking station • mechanical rice picker • minute • murinite • neutron radiation • nictitating membrane • oxygen • ozone • phaser rifle • plasma • poison • rain • refit • retina • rubindium • security scan • The Shift • space • • spotlight • star • starship • stimulant • telekinesis • telepathy • time • time travel • transporter • transporter platform • troposphere • warp drive • weather Ranks and titles :admiral • aide • ambassador • artist • assistant • cadet • captain • chancellor • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief medical officer • chief science officer • chief of staff • Chief of Starfleet Operations • director • Federation consul • Federation special envoy • first officer • fleet captain • helmsman • instructor • musician • navigator • operator • petty officer • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • receptionist • second officer • technician • tourist • Vulcan master • waiter • warrior • yeoman Other references :1930 • 2285 • 20th century • Altair water • apartment • assassination • bookshelf • bridge • café • canvas • ceramic pot • chair • cheese • city • corridor • day • decade • decommission • desk • emotion • empire • extinction • Federation Standard • fish • fruit • gespar • glass • government • hangar deck • history • homeworld • inlet • lake • landing party • language • Lewis and Clark Corps of Discovery Cross • logic • loo • Lot-san-kol • main engineering • mammal • meditation • military • month • moon • museum • music • nightcap • observation deck • office • painting • parkland • planet • platter • red wine • rel-san-vek • reptilian • retirement • sculpture • seal of the Federation • sickbay • skyscraper • soltar • song • soul • steel • table • tea • terrace • uniform • Vulcan spice tea • water • week • whale • whale song • wine • wood • year Information *An excerpt from this novel was published in issue 130 of the Star Trek Magazine. Related Stories * * * (McCoy) * (Kirk) * Reviews Connections Fire and the Rose, The